The Former Tenant is a Jackass! 이전 거주자는 멍청이 이다!
by N.JiShin
Summary: [Starring Micky YooChun, Eugene Kim & Dong Bang Shin Ki or DBSK, TVXQ]. How much do I love you? Even if you have nothing to your name, even if your pockets are empty, even if tomorrow is an extravagant thought. That much, I love you.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I always thought...what if I could turn back time? Then perhaps, it would not have been a forlorn ending for us.

Many a time I wandered in the past. Lingering in the happy moments and reliving the sad ones, so I will not forget how it feels being alive. Maybe I should pen down my life into words, so that it will be etched in my mind forever. Then I'll laugh.

Because it has now been reduced to mere nothingness.

Since the day I took the flight to America, the day I set foot into the limelight; deep inside, I understood that this would mark the finale of our story.

MinAh ah, if I had stayed...would you have stayed by me too?

I'm sorry...yet the sorriest thing is that no amount of apologies will compensate you for the anguish and hurt.

Alas, you'll never hear all this. MinAh, my MinAh...Bo go ship eo (I miss you). And also, sa rang hae (I love you).


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Out

**Chapter 1: Moving Out**

"Hyung...is there no other way?"

"Eob-seo (No)."

JunSu slumped onto the sofa dejectedly. "The night view here is the superb-est! Nan neo mu jo ah hae oh! (I like it a lot!)" He pouted. "And what about our workroom that we took pains to furnish? You all remember how we spent one whole day on it?"

"Geu reom yio! (Of course!)" ChangMin landed on the seat beside him. "I thought we could break the last record of two months. It's been barely one and a half now."

Manager Lee folded his arms. "Ya! Do you still remember who you are?"

"Yes." YunHo answered half-heartedly. "Cho yi neun (We are)—"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida!" the other four members chorused, then sighed and looked down.

"Ya Hyung," YooChun tugged at his sleeve. "Can't we just tighten the security? I mean, the members really really love this place. Geu chi! (Right?)"

All five of them nodded in unison. "Hyung," JaeJoong clasped his hands together. "Jeh bal? (Please?)"

"An doae! (No!)" Manager Lee shook his head firmly. "Don't you know how the furious the management is to have to ward off all the fans crowding outside everyday? And you know the amount of complain letters we have received from the residents living here? It's final. You're moving tomorrow. Period."

"Hyung!" Everyone looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Eh deul ah (Boys), I have no other choice too. Be good alright? Go pack your things now. We're leaving by noon tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe we're being chased out once again! I thought we were being very careful this time round...I guess it must be thanks to some stalker huh?" ChangMin grumbled as he took down a picture of them from the wall.

JunSu, holding on to the chair ChangMin was standing on, nodded sadly in silence. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"JunSu ah," JaeJoong patted his shoulder. "Come on, this is not the first time already. We were devastated to leave our previous house too remember? I guess we just have to get used to this."

"Hyung..." JunSu gave a small smile. "You're right. At least we still get to stay together."

"That's why we should look on the bright side! Who knows, we might move into a palace! Ya JunSu, then there'll be enough land to build a private soccer field for you!" YunHo piped in eagerly.

JunSu and JaeJoong both looked at each other then at YunHo. "Hyung," JunSu scratched his head. "You've taken your medicine?"

"Want me to get it for you?" JaeJoong chirped.

"Ya! That's what I get for trying to cheer you up?" YunHo sulked.

JunSu thumped his back gaily. "Mi an hae Hyung! (I'm sorry, Hyung!) I was kidding!"

ChangMin got down from the chair and peered around the living room. "YooChun Hyung eo di seo yo? (Where is YooChun Hyung?) He hasn't been in here ever since Manager Hyung left."

"Geu rae...(That's right...)" JaeJoong pondered. "He must be in his room then. That sentimental guy is either bidding farewell to his room—"

"Or he has fallen asleep." YunHo finished the sentence and chuckled. "I'll go check out his room. Just to make sure."

* * *

He fingered the carvings on the mug:

"They say that the probability of meeting someone is 1/6 billion.

In this expansive sea of strangers, I found you."

"I found you..." He whispered. "And lost you..."

He laid down the mug beside the keyboard and inhaled deeply, placing his fingers on the keys softly. The melody started to flow lightly in the air and diffused gently into the starless night, before dissipating into ebony.

"사랑해요 나도 _(I love you)_

울고 있어요 오 난 _(Yes, even when I'm crying)_

보고 싶어서 만나고 싶어서 차라리 죽고만 싶어요 _(Because I want to see you, because I want to meet you, I could die)_"

His voice fell soothingly and reverberated in the room. It was blended with remorse and melancholy which now seems to echo repeatedly.

"미안해요 잘해 _(I'm sorry)_

주지 못한 나지만 _(For I couldn't do much for you)_

이별까지도 사랑할거에요 행복한 사람이 되어주세요 _(I'll still love you despite us being apart; and do be a happy person)_

제발요 _(Please...)_"

_A/N: This song is "__까만안경 __(Black Glasses)" by __이루 __(Eru)_

The last note subsided gradually as the touch of his finger still lingered on the keys.

"YooChun ah," He turned to the voice outside with a start. "Oh, Hyung."

"Woae geu rae? (What's wrong?)" YunHo walked slowly to his side. "I thought you've dozed off in your room. Then I heard music and I knew you're here. What's the matter?"

"Ah ni...Na goaen cha na...(No...I'm fine...)" YooChun forced a smile. "I just thought of packing my stuff in the workroom first since it's so cramped and we can't all be here at the same time. Then I felt like playing the keyboard so that's what I did."

He caught YunHo's doubtful look. "Jong mal! (Really!)" He emphasized meekly.

YunHo reached past him and picked up the mug. Immediately, YooChun turned away.

"I...I was unpacking the stuff in my drawer...This mug happened to be in there..." YooChun murmured.

YunHo laid down the mug back onto the table and encircled his arm around him.

"YooChun ah..." YunHo could not muster another word. YooChun grasped onto his hand, seeking solace in him and in the stillness of the room.

* * *

-MinAh-

Oppa...how have you been?

Your face appears in every channel, every street, every nook and corner. The face I had known so well. I reached for it, but it remained motionless. I touch it...but it's not there.

And I see you...adorned in the dazzling lights and stunning outfits, your angelic voice a killer to everyone's hearts. Then I wonder about those days, when you said you'd only sing for me, your voice is for my ears only.

Gone with the wind were tender promises and honeyed words...Gone were the days when we were callow and pure. I fold the memories into a paper plane, and I bid goodbye to the love that is far away. I bite my lips but still...the willful tears fall.

"MinAh, I promise I'll come back for you. Trust me."

I remember what you said, Oppa. They keep replaying in my mind...that one day we'll be lying on the grass and you'll be humming my favourite tune to me, like how we used to be. And we'll visit our special rock in the woods, on which you'd engraved on 'Park YooChun + Shin MinAh' one Summer morning.

But Oppa, how about you? Do you remember? Or is it...you've forgotten, because you've left Park YooChun behind in your past? The one on stage, the charming and glamorous Micky YooChun...Oppa, is that really you now?

Then Micky YooChun, deep inside, are there any traces of our rock, our song, our memories...and Shin MinAh?


End file.
